scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2012
Item # SCP- 2012 Object Class : Keter (potentially dangerous ) Special containment procedures : SCP - 2012 is to be concluded in a room with dimensions of 60x60 square meters. The room will include : motion sensors , infrared sensors , toxic -resistant panels on the walls, floor and ceiling panels for containment and korozjalnego (just in case ) . Description: SCP- 2012 appears to be a young dragon with green colored scales on a glowing body parts. Object weighs 95 kg and measures 2m, 3m wingspan . The dragon is very nice to other objects SCP , sinus hostile to humans/pony. Do not know the reasons why not tolerate his presence in our foundation of man/pony or class -D . The entity is able to communicate in human speech , well speak the language of Polish and English. It has a large amount of toxins in it's body , including the claws can serve as a [ RETRACTED] to kill living beings or replace them at parties . Contact person with a bad chumorem object gives rise to the unit called SCP-2012-1 a currently known as the RETRACTED. Will attack me wondering about the man RETRACTED if he succeeds will use the tusks to dig into the neck . After this situation, object, called SCP-2012-1 for a reason and it will become alive until you see a living person , then starts running in the direction of the person to kill her . Body after killing again be walking . SCP- 2012 appears to be very nice to other objects SCP , sinus hostile to humans or Pony. Do not know the reasons why not tolerate his presence in our foundation of man, Ponies or class -D. Note: Description has been corrupted by the subject... Addmendium Appendix 1: SCP- 2012 was found during the inspection Jellystone forest while capturing the SCP -2011 . The hotel seemed to be hostile to humans or Pony , but it was awarded to D - class . After a serious incident and it was considered an object of class Keter and SCP ( see document the incident below). Incidents See Document (SCP-2012-IR) The conversation between the doctors and the SCP-049 SCP-049: What is this creature? Doctor 1: From now on, SCP-2012 , which is a dragon. SCP-049: A before seen? Doctor 1: Unfortunately, since then all the information about the object is classified. Guards, please continue to import SCP-049. SCP-049: Hmm.... Doctor 2: *to another doctor* It seems to me that SCP-2012 and SCP-049 have a high degree connection. Doctor 1: Why? Doctor 2: Did not you see? Zarąbała it, and for that turned into a zombie, which is strangely fast. Normal wear it, and may even run. Doctor 3: The incident is similar to the incident with SCP-049. Replace the zombie. Doctor 2: You say General MTF to both guarding them would not have met, or else you know what will not? Doctor 1: Yes, Dr. Geoffrey. I'll see you later. The study will begin only after moving, object to more secure areas. Category:Dragon Category:KETER Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Agent in charge of SCP-2012's containment Currently Agent TechnaDA049 is in charge of containment at this time. He is training Agent TechnaDA409-1 as his replacement is anything happens to him. Category:Dragon Category:KETER Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP